Spirits Blessings
by angie9281
Summary: Niall comes and gives Eric and Pam the chance to speak to those who have passed on and offers the spirits a one time chance to return to the living. Will any of the spirits take the chance to live again?


**Chapter 1**

"So you're good now, no more psycho Viking killing sprees?" Pam asked as they closed the bar for the evening. "Sookie okay, I take it. By the sounds I heard from your place when I came to check on you last night-"

"Everything is fine. I promise." Eric cut her off. "Let's get over it, shall we?

"What's the matter with you? You waited for so long, thinking you may never win her back. And now you're acting all petulant and…..well, I guess it's not of the norm for you. Not really. But really, what is with you? You should be happy. No more hep-v, you got your girl and the bar back….you know I ain't going to let this go."

He had to smile at her persistence. She got it from him, of course. Sitting on his throne, he shook his head. "I got to thinking. When I was under that spell and eve before all of the past months….what would they think if they saw me today? If they knew the things I've done."

Pam frowned. "Who are you….oh…..I get it. Your sister. Godric, of course."

His face stoic, he knew no matter what, he couldn't hide anything from Pam. "I just….would like to have one more chance to be with them. If I could bring tem back-"

"You, of all people, should know anything is possible. If that Compton fellow could die and come back as that, well vampire god as it was put as being, then have faith. Niall, Sookie's grandfather had appeared in the center of the bar. "I couldn't help but overhear you, I was thinking I would see her here but it seems she is working?"

"Yes. She is." Eric got up. "What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you, actually. I've lived far longer than you have but your suffering and torment over the years has been staggering. And with you being with my granddaughter, I feel a loyalty, a kinship almost with you now."

"Suffering is a part of everyone's life. And I have played a part in giving some of that to your granddaughter." Eric said bluntly.

"I am well aware of that but can sense your regret and loathing you feel over it. What I want to give you is the chance to have your loved ones back."

Pam looked at the fairy with deep skepticsm. "You Can't bring anyone back from the dead."

"You don't know the scope of my powers, though its not a easy thing to do and the spirits have to truly want return to he world of the living to be able to be restored to life once more." Niall explained. "But at the very least, I can grant you a audience with those you wish to see again. But it must be done away from this place."

"Where, then?" asked Eric.

"Somewhere tranquil and where the elements can be combined with my power to bridge the worlds and let the spirits visit."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "There's a pond near Sookie's house. Its secluded enough, I know that much."

"Then I will meet you there shortly." Niall replied and in a wink, he was gone, leaving Eric and Pam alone.

"I want to go with you. Or at least be nearby in case something goes wrong. I don't trust magic at all."

"I trust him. You can come but I would prefer privacy. Perhaps you can visit with Sookie, I don't know how much time I will have with them."

Agreeable to the plan, Pam finished closing up the bar and together, they flew off to Bon Temps.

**Chapter 2**

As was the agreement, Pam remained close by at Sookie's while Niall met Eric at the pond. Sitting on a overturned tree, the fairy prince looked as the vampire approached looking ever so slightly apprehensive. "You're not one to be afraid of anything but I see it on your face. You are fearful of what may happen tonight."

Snorting, Eric smirked. "That granddaughter of yours has certainly affected me in more ways than one."

Niall smiled. "You Can't fool me with that swagger, you are grateful for every single moment you're with her."

"So." Eric wanted to change the subject. "Now what?"

"I need some of your blood first and then I can use my magic to call the spirits to you. I will leave you to speak with them alone as I too will go visit Sookie. I honestly do not know how long the magic will keep them here with you but I will put all I have into it to give you as much time as possible." Niall explained. "come over to the edge of the water and let some of the blood flow into it first."

Obeying, Eric bit into his writs and went to the water, letting it trickle down into the water. "Ok….nothing's happening….."

Rolling his eyes, Niall harrumphed. "So impatient…I didn't add my magic just yet…." silently, the ancient fairy closed his eyes as a breeze began to blow and the water churned, dried dust from nearby patches of dead earth rising, falling into the vortex being created on the surface of the water. "And for a final element….get the pun?" Niall winked as Eric stared back with a odd expression. Flickers of flame appeared in Niall's hands and tossing them into the water, there was a silent explosion of colors and a thick mist. Muttering a series of words Eric didn't understand-other than the names of those whom he wished to visit with.

"It's them." the vampire said as the two figures took on a opaque then almost solid form on the surface of the water, both walking slowly towards him/

"I'll leave you in peace." Niall; said and he walked through the thick mist that had created a dome like sanctuary around the pond and the shore.

**Chapter 3**

"Put those away, won't you?" Nora smirked as she came within a few feet of her older "brother". she looked to her right as the second spirit caught up to her. Having forgotten to retract his fangs when he had bit into his wrist, Eric did so at this time and slowly went to touch her arm and looked to Godric, who looked back with a solemn expression.

"You look and seem troubled. We've watched over you, you know." Godric said as Eric knelt at his feet. "Get up, there is no need for that."

Getting back up, Eric looked back at his maker and then at Nora. "Then you know…everything that's happened over the past months."

"Right from your unfortunate naked sunbathing incident up to the fact you've got yourself a vamp-faerie girlfriend….she is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

He thought a moment and couldn't help but smirk. "I always told her someday she'd me mine." his face fell however. "I find myself troubled. I feel I am responsible for your deaths. That if I had been a better vampire back in Dallas, you wouldn't have wanted to meet the sun." Eric looked at Godric. Turning to Nora, he was feeling equally at fault. "And I should have done more to get you out of the camp faster before….you were given the hep v injection."

Nora and Godric looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "I shouldn't have tried getting a better look at Sookie and been nosing around that night or I wouldn't have been captured. It was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time and it was never your fault. I just couldn't help myself. You always had better self control than I did."

"And as for myself, I was always proud of you, admittedly I had wished you had had more humanity in you than you did at the time. Seeing you now, I certainly feel more at peace. But there never was a time I was not proud of you. It was always my decision to meet the sun that day and I do not wish you to feel blame for it. Or for your sisters demise. You've called upon us to try to summon us back to the world of the living."

"You have the chance to return….we could all be together again. It would…be like old times." he tensed up and put on a mask of stoicism that would certainly not fool his companions. "Either way, whatever you two want."

Nora giggled, ignoring his annoyed reaction to her own. "You want everyone to simply see you as the big bad Viking. Even all these years later, you don't want people knowing, seeing there is more to the warrior in the black leather. Personally, I always liked and respected there was to sides to you and I don't think there is anything to be ashamed or upset about. People all over are well aware of your vicious side and that, I cam promise, will never leave you so long as you live. Actually, I think you will become even more brutal, now that you've got the girl to jeep safe."

"She can protect herself. When she's not getting herself into trouble. And I don't think I came here for a therapy session."

"Always trying to conceal the better parts of yourself. That will never give you any peace and can only keep you from truly being happy. Get rid of the guilt you still carry about losing us-"

"Both of you, you could come back. Like I said before. Pick up where you left off before it was taken from you."

"Do you wish us to return to life for our own good and desires or do you want us back for your own needs an desires?" Godric asked with a serene look on his face. "I left this world in peace, having atoned for the things I had done. And after seeing and experiencing so much, I believed there was nothing left to see. I was wrong. I have seen your true evolution and I was not involved. You did it on your own and no longer need me."

Nora looked from Godric to Eric, a sad smile on her face. "And I would probably not be able to control myself around Sookie anyway. No matter what she is now, I know the fairy part is stronger and I would probably keep trying to get a bite. What I do know though, is that we are both at peace. And where we are now, it's beautiful. Contrary to popular belief, not all vampires are damned to hell just because they are what they are. Good deeds can take one a long way."

There was a silence as Eric looked at the spirits, who were beginning to fade away along with the mist. "So not even I am hopeless for the time when-"

"You will continue to live a meaningful existence and find yourself more grateful for it. If I, who committed grave offenses in life can avoid hell, than certainly there is hope for you."

Silence followed. "Then neither of you want the chance to come back." it was a statement rather than a fact, to which both of the spirits nodded.

"What we want is for you to move on with your life and to no longer carry the guilt or worry over us." replied Godric gently.

**Chapter 4**

Emerging from the wooded area, Eric looked back at the pond one last time as the last traces of the spirits of his loved ones faded away. Niall appeared in the middle of the pathway moments later and looked at the vampire's face. "I take it they chose not to return."

"I made my peace with them. For that I thank you.. And knowing they are at peace…is Sookie home?"

Nodding, Niall stepped aside to let him pass. "Yes, she seemed to be hoping you would stop by. I didn't tell her what you were up to. I thought it better you tell her. If you choose to."

He said nothing as he decided to walk at normal speed rather than speed through the woods or fly. There was much on his mind, yet her felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Arriving on her porch a short time later, Sookie was somewhat unnerved to see the sight before her. "What happened?" she asked, taking his hands into hers. "Come on in. Please.."

After he sat down on the couch, Sookie fetched a damp cloth from the bathroom and set to work cleaning his face of the blood tears . As she listened to him reveal the events of the evening she went from aching for him to feeling almost relieved. "And that's how my evening went." Eric said, leaning back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Niall must really like you for giving you that chance. And them to have that chance. Maybe someday, they will change their minds and decide-"

"We all said things that needed to be said and for that I am grateful and only want them to rest in peace. And for once, I think I may just be able to go back to enjoying existence again. Truly and completely."

She leaned against his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "Everyone deserved peace and happiness. I just wish it hadn't taken so long for you to get yours."

"The wait was worth it." Eric replied with a mischievous look on his face.

"I know that look…you want to go upstairs?" Sookie asked with a smirk.

Furrowing his brow, he surprised himself with his answer. "Actually I'm perfectly content sitting her with you. Just talking."

"Nice to see you've accepted the softer side of you. Never thought I'd see the day, actually."

Snorting, he started stroking her hair. "Just because I accept it doesn't mean I want it broadcasted to the world. Or that I have to like it." he gave her a small smile as they sat quietly, surrounded by silence, save for the crickets chirping outside. Then there was a knock on the door.

"So sorry to interrupt." Pam said as Sookie opened the front door. "Was I interrupting anything? I was wondering if my services to watch over you were needed any longer….I take it you're staying the night?" she peeked past Sookie to speak to her maker. "I was starting to think people forgot I was lurking about."

"Perfect timing as usual." Eric said with a exasperated expression. "Go home, I can certainly take it from here."

"I'm sure you can. You have before." Pam replied with a smirk and she shot into the sky.

Shaking her head, Sookie couldn't help but feel amused as she went back to the couch where they once more heard nothing but crickets..

**PART TWO**

**Chapter 1**

Pam wandered around the bar aimlessly. She would never admit to anyone that she was lonely, especially as of late what with Eric being with Sookie so much. And Pam liked Sookie now, heaven help her, she did. But after losing Tara and knowing of the chance to have back as Eric had been given for Nora and Godric, she was desperate.

"I don't know what you think of me. Or if you'll even listen to me. But I want to talk to ya. If you got the time." Pam shouted at the emptiness around her. Several minutes passed and still nothing. And then he appeared, sitting on a barstool. "Well, well, Niall Brigant does know I exist."

Niall slid off the stool and offered a smile to the feisty vampire. "I knew you wanted to be more involved in last night's adventure where Eric had the chance to bring his friends back. I know you too, wished for the chance to have your loved one back." he started packing back and forth. "The question is, should I help you get closure as I did the Viking. True, his friends elected not to return. But I sensed a upturn in him that will allow him peace."

"And I am grateful he was given that chance. Having loved ones ripped from one's life…well….. I'm not exactly the most sentimental or gooey emotional nut job most women are."

Niall laughed. "No, you're not. But you can feel. You do care about your friends and you have love in you. And as you too have proven your loyalty to Sookie, then I wish to grant you the same opportunity."

Pam maintained her cool exterior but nodded. "When can we go this thing then?"

"Since you are about as patient as your maker is, tonight would be good. Residual magic from last night should be enough to restart the spell. It takes a great deal of magic to-"

"Yeah, I get it." Pam said. "and I know I may not have much time to talk with the one I want to. Eric told me some of his experience with this."

"Then, shall we go?" Niall said. "What a feeling of déjà vu."

**Chapter 2**

Trying to be patient, thought it was a tough task, Pam waited for the spell to be worked, having put her blood into the pond. A lot of mist, churning water and some ethereal light later, Pam watched as Tara began to appear before her. "I'll leave you to it then." Niall said before once more vanishing.

"Tara." Pam said as Tara walked up to her, looking solid, yet not entirely so.

Tara smiled. "Yeah, good to see you too. I've been worried about you ya know. Not that I would usually tell you that. But time, its not really on our side now, is it?"

"No. I guess not." Pam replied coolly.

"Come on, Pam, what is it? You've gotta spill, I don't know how much time we have and I have watched over you in the short time I've . I know everything anyway so-"

"I want you to take the chance to come back. After everything in the past months-almost losing Eric and then feeling you meet the true death…..just….I want to be happy too. I want more than I have now."

"You have family still though. You've got Eric, of course. And Sookie. Even Willa, I think can at least tolerate you." Tara said with a grin. "You have more than you realize."

Pam shook her head as her long hair shook gently, framing her face which looked almost despondent. "It's not the same anymore. Everyone's got someone and then there's me." blood tears began running down her face, which she made haste to wipe away, putting her stoic face back on. "But if you don't want to be back with me, then fine. I don't care." she turned to leave as Tara called to her.

"I have missed you too. And I hate the way I went out. Barely got a good fight in against those hep vamps. I want another go. I want to come back."

Pam's back was to Tara as she heard these words and for the first time in a very long time, Pam actually felt….happy. Hopeful. Turning back to look at Tara, Pam gave her a look. "You aren't pulling my leg, are you, cause I ain't in the mood for-"

"I know how this works. I want to come back." and with those words, Niall appeared, looking at the two with curiosity.

"I can not bring you back to your human self. My powers are good, but not that good." Niall made a slight attempt at humor. "But I can bring you back into your vampire life. Only if you are truly honest that you wish to return."

Nodding, Tara looked from the fairy to Pam. "I am very sure."

Niall nodded and conjuring his special brand of magic, there came a brilliant brightness before everything went black. Even the moon and stars were obscured as ripples of warmth and cold erupted from the magic created.

**Chapter 3**

Everything was normal again, once more the mist was gone and Niall stood beside Pam as Tara ran into her arms. At first, Pam was reluctant to return the hug but finally, in a rare moment, let her guard down and hugged Tara back, the hug culminating with a kiss on the lips.

"A happy reunion to be sure. And Tara, I would suggest not dying again. This can only be done once and after that, you're a goner once and for all." Niall advised with bluntness. "I am glad Sookie will have her best friend back and I wish you both well."

Pam let go of Tara's hand and slowly approached the fairy. Her face unreadable, she managed to offer a small smile. "I suppose I had you faeries all wrong. I guess you can go in my good books with that granddaughter of yours." she said dryly.

"Coming from you Pamela, that is indeed a honor." Niall replied with a grin. "Take care you two and my wish is that you can all become the family you all need desperately."

"Thank you Niall." Tara said. "I mean it. Thank you."

Nodding, he turned and vanished into the night.

**Epilogue**

Having found no sign of their friends at Sookie's place or at Fangtasia, Pam and Tara found themselves at Eric's place where Sookie answered the door, stunned at seeing her best friend back.

"Tara!" Sookie and Tara hugged. "It's…I don't know what to say….."

"I missed you too Sook. And being a fairy-vamp seems to be working out for you, it would seem." Tara said with a grin as Eric appeared in the doorway, looking as stunned as Sookie had been. Then he realized Tara had taken the chance that Godric and Nora had refused. "Nice to see you again….gramps." Tara couldn't help but tease.

"That sass is going to get you in trouble, granddaughter." Eric replied before he offered her a smile. "It is good to have you back."

Tara sensed something was on the Viking's mind and a look from Sookie told her she would tell the story later. For now, they all entered the house and began to come together as a family. Much would be revealed over the next hours and at night's end, all of them, especially Pam, felt that they had the family they wouldn't trade a thing for.

**The End**


End file.
